gleefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Daniel Lawson
Daniel Lawson is a member of New Directions. He auditioned inbetween Pilot and Showmance, and grew to be one of the all-rounders on the team. He has romantic feelings for Rachel Berry, a solid friendship with Puck, Artie, Quinn and Jack Harmon, with a solid hatred for Finn Hudson, Jacob Ben Israel and Santana Lopez (Although later they become, well, not friends, but not enemies). He is portrayed by Adam Lambert. ''Daniel Lawson: 'Name: 'Daniel David Lawson, or to you, Daniel Lawson. 'First Appeared in: 'Technically, Daniel was in Pilot, but in background shots. He did his audition in Showmance. 'Nationality: 'American-Irish. 'Age: '17. 'Date Of Birth: 'July 7th, 1994. 'History: 'Daniel was born to a loving father and mother, but they died in a plane crash when he was six. He's lived with his uncle, a radio DJ who thought him how to sing. He also learned how to use DJ equipment, compose music, play guitar and piano, and lead an orchestra. When he was sixteen, he moved to Lima, and currently hates it. Well, he hated it until he joined New Directions, and met Rachel Berry. He also has a weird obsession with the number 7, kind of like Rachel's obsession with gold stars. 'Appearance: 'Ear-Length dark brown hair, with blue eyes, and a build like Jake Gyllenhal in Prince of Persia. 'Family: 'His uncle, his father and mother (Both deceased) 'Audition Song: 'You Found Me by The Fray (It's also a parody, because I had a Glee story I deleted called You Found Me). 'Vocal Range: 'Daniel's a tenor, but he can rap decently. Personality and Other Traits 'Personality': ''Daniel is a double sided coin. On one hand, he's a kind, caring young gentleman that makes Zac Efron look like Hitler. On the other hand, he's a cold, cynical, cunning, abusive (At least to other Glee Clubs) person who strives for perfection. He does, no matter what side of said coin we are talking about, actually care about the Glee Club, going to extraordinary lengths to help its survival. Daniel doesn't believe he's special, he just thinks he's part of the gear, one of the cogs. On the outside then, Daniel is, supposedly, flawless. However, he does have cracks in his armour, such as the above mentioned caring for New Directions, Rachel and his uncle (Who's the last connection to his past life). ''Likes: ''His uncle, Rachel, music, Halo, the Glee Club, X-Box, fanfiction, Rachel... Uh, pretty much anything to do with Rachel, Glee Club and video games while in Ohio. ''Dislikes: ''The Jocks, Finn, Most DJ'd music you'd find on a Saturday night radio which is just noiseless crap, annoying people like Jacob Ben Israel, Finn, ninety-five percent of the Cheerios, racism, stereotypes, sexism, most forms of hate towards things that do not deserve it... Look, there's too much here to go into detail, but that's how it is. ''Hobbies: ''Singing, playing games, reading, composing music, and after Special Education, making Finn's life a living hell. ''Strengths: ''Daniel is a good all rounder, capable of holding his own against a lot of challenges and coming out on top. ''Weaknesses: ''Although Daniel appears to be flawless, he does have weaknesses, such as caring for his uncle, Rachel and the Glee Club, and is highly sensitive when you mention his parents. ''Quirks: ''Daniel has a strange fascination with the number seven, and commonly is finding connections with the Club and it in his mind. He may also be diagnosed with Multiple Personality Disorder, but he has joked that if anyone asked him if he was, "Part A would give that person a nice quick death, while Part B would cut parts of their body off, one by one". Even I don't know if he has it. Lawson has two strangle skills: Robbery and Setting Fires. He has shown his tendency of breaking and entering: He robbed Dakota Stanley in Showmance, and later "Borrowed" a golf cart. Don't ask about the golf-cart. And he did follow his promise about setting his Hairography wig, so he's probably an arsonist/master thief/Both. God help us... Finally, for people he hates, Daniel fakes forgetting their names, and uses sometimes cruel nicknames instead. Daniel also seems to know he's in a fanfic, and is constantly asking readers what they think, or cursing me for some unfortunate event. '''''Relationships with Other Glee Members: Finn Hudson: ''This is one of the most complicated relationships Daniel has with anyone. During Season 1, Daniel and Finn were okay friends, nothing more. Daniel thought Finn might have been dropped on his head a few times, and ate lead painted stuff while he was a child, but at least he wasn't trying to kill him. After Special Education, things went downhill, for some reason unknown. Probably Daniel thought Rachel was being thrown away by Finn for something stupid (He only knew that Finn and Santana went all out, but nothing more), and Finn thought Daniel had set him up to end Finn and Rachel, so Daniel could have Rachel himself. Musically, Daniel and Finn mostly kept to when it was a group number, so there isn't much confrontation with Hudson However, because Daniel was caught slashing tyres along with Finn, the two were in "Loser" (Beck). Nicknames include Goliath, Drummer-Boy, and The Talented One. ''Artie Abrams: ''If guys could have BFF's, Artie would be Daniel's. When the two aren't murdering each other online, Daniel and Artie are figuring out which songs go well with which Glee member. Put simply, so I don't drabble: If Daniel gets hitched, I imagine Artie will be the best man. It may have also helped that he took Artie's side in his break-up with Tina. Artie is also one of the people who always seems to be collaborating with Daniel, mostly Artie rapping and Daniel singing the chorus/making the music. ''Quinn Fabray: ''At first, Daniel thought Quinn was just another cheerleader, only smarter, yet stupider because she was going out with Finn. After she became pregnant, Daniel showed sympathy to her, and he might be a bit attracted to her, when he told her he liked her hair down. Mind you, he'd just taken leftovers of the drug Terri had given the club while she was head nurse in Vitamin D by accident. Song wise, Daniel and Quinn have been in more than the group numbers together, as they did "Bang, Bang Bang" (Mark Ronsen and the Business Intl), but other than that, nothing out of group songs. ''Noah, "Puck", Puckerman: ''Would it surprise you if I said that Daniel didn't hate Puck from Pilot? Yes? Okay. Daniel stayed out of Puck's firing line of "Who should go into a dumpster today?", and after Puck joined Glee, the two got along okay enough. Also, Daniel took part in the slashing of Vocal Adrenaline's Range Rovers' tyres. Musically, aside from group ones, Daniel was caught along with Puck, and sang "Loser", about how he'd never get the one person he wanted. ''Rachel Berry: Daniel's relationship with Rachel is simple: Guy meets Girl, Guy likes Girl, and Guy learns Girl is already taken/in love with certain super-tall A-Hole. On the bright side, Daniel has stolen a kiss twice from Rachel: after Don't Rain on My Parade (Sectionals), and while she was worrying about whether she'd be good or not (Journey), He later confessed his love to her (God, I sound like I've been reading Twilight!) right after Finn broke up with her. I can't talk a lot on Daniel and Rachel's songs, as that would spoil a lot of things. Just trust me, they will sing a fair bit. Kurt Hummel: ''Daniel think Kurt is a "Brave Bastard", for coming out that he's gay, and the feeling is mutual, to say the least. Daniel also said if he was gay, he may have Kurt to be his boyfriend, and move to London. ''Mike Chang: ''I'm not surprised that Daniel doesn't know a lot about Mike, but he does know that Mike is with Tina. That shows how little interaction they have. ''Mike Rutherford: ''See Mike, but get rid of the Tina thing. ''Tina Cohen-Chang: ''Tina and Daniel haven't much interaction, but I imagine that he's not in her good bocks after siding with Artie in his break up with Tina. Still, I can't judge. ''Sam Evans: ''You know how Daniel hates stereotypes? Sam is a walking one- He's a Blonde Football Player who dates a Blonde Cheerleader. Still, he's curious as to why he keeps lying that he doesn't dye his hair (He's good like that). ''Mercedes Jones: ''Merc and Daniel are good enough pals, but I wouldn't say they're BFF's or anything. He did act sarcasticly when Mercedes was doing Bust Your Windows, by saying "Mercedes, get off your imaginary stage and wash that Audi!" ''Santana Lopez: ''Santana, to Daniel, is the only place he can find a hooker in Ohio who hasn't got several thousand children sent off to an orphanage. She is one of two people (The other being Finn) that he only calls nicknames. Hers are The Mobile Bus Terminal, The Human Jungle Gym, and The Portable Jungle-Gym, among many others. ''Britney S. Pearce: ''Daniel knows he should hate Britney, but when someone says "Dolphins are gay sharks", he can't resist. The feeling is just that of friends, and said feeling is mutual. ''Mr. Schue: ''Mr Schue was at first a very annoying person (Or V.A.P), to Daniel, thanks to inspiring Push It (Indirectly; If he didn't make them do Le Freak, none of that would have happened), and his often amazingly stupid assignments. Later on, Daniel just realized he was just well meaning, but still, he ponders: WTF is up with that hair? ''Jack Harmon: ''Jack and Daniel have a love/hate relationship. On one hand, Daniel thinks Jack is a cold, callous bastard who would do anything to be higher up in the world (Mind you, "Higer up in the world" just means getting out of Ohio). On the other, they do agree that survival of the Glee Club is important, so they have shown to be able to work with each other. Mind you, it is a bit of a competition to see who can make Rachel theirs sometimes. ''Relationships with Those Outside Of Glee Club: Sue Sylvester: ''Daniel has a grudging respect for Sue- Look at her track record and where she came from (I'm not saying how he knew about Jean) and what she's doing now. But then that respect is murdered where it stands when Sue does mean shit to the Club. ''The Jocks: ''As usual for a Glee Clubber, Daniel gets the horrible side of the stick when it comes to the Jocks. The feeling is mutual, to say the least. It might not have helped when Daniel firebombed Amizo's car. ''The Cheerios: ''Daniel gives the Cheerios a wide berth, as he will admit that until Glee dominates Nationals and they become super stars, those Cheerleaders are one of the best known things for the hell that is Ohio. ''Status Of Episodes (Contains Spoilers from here on out) ''Season 1: 'Pilot: 'Daniel had a minor role in Pilot: Mostly he stuck to background shots and gave ND a wide berth. He was in the auditorium during "Don't Stop Belivin'" and got out just as fast. 'Showmance: 'Daniel auditioned to the Glee Club with The Fray's "You Found Me". He later hated Mr. Schue's song pick for Invitationals, saying "I'd rather listen to David Attenborough go on about beetles for 8 hours rather then listen to this song". He got out of Push It by paying Puck $500 to throw him out a window, legs first. He still, however, had to watch the show... Daniel realized he had feelings for Rachel, and watched her sing Take A Bow, then did '''Kylie Minogue's Two Hearts.'. Daniel didn't do much in Acafellas, ''and only did about four things worthy of recognition: He was clapping dryly at Dakota while insulting Finn with the whole "Frankenteen" thing, and 20 seconds later was getting char-grilled by Stanley for looking like he'd fallen out of Twilight (His least favourite book series in this universe), commented on Oscar Pistorius (A man who ran in the able-bodied Olympics with carbon legs and got within seven tenths of a second for the qualification time to compete in the 400-metre sprint), and finally, as revenge for wasting Eight Thousand Dollars, with the help of Jack Harmon stole the money back (And in the process, Dakota's sports car), then drove the car off a cliff. The moral: Don't. Fuck. With Daniel Lawson when he knows where you live. Daniel wasn't around for most of ''Preggers: The only thing he did was at the football game, when he was the DJ for the Single Ladie's preformance by the football team. During The Rhodes Not Taken, Daniel plugged his ears when Quinn was "Ruining" Don't Stop Belivin', and then decided to "Defect" (Read: Destroy Sandy's show from within) to "Caberat", which meant he wasn't around for half the show. Daniel showed up again for Somebody To Love (Queen). In Vitamin D, ''Terri accidently overdosed Daniel, causing him to basiclly go beserker. He didn't seem to be in his right mind at all, flirting with Quinn, Tina, Santana and even Kurt! And I thought Puck was a womanizer... Thankfully, Jack Harmon hit him on the head with a frying pan, which knocked him out, curing him. He sang ''Tonight (Westlife) ''as a form of apology for his actions. Daniel was voiceovering during Will and Sue's arguement in ''Throwdown, telling them they "Look insanely stupid in slo-mo". In the flashback, Lawson is joined to Will's group, and gets annoyed when, yet again, he's in the back, while "Some big ego and an airhead get all the love ballads and whatever you can buy off E-Bay under what's known as "Junk!"" Little did he know this would help Sue, as Britney and Puck would leave after his rampage, and he'd be banned from the auditorium. He offended Rachel, Finn and Will so bad, he was barely allowed in for Keep Holding On (Avril Lavigne). Guess where he was positioned? The back, you say? No shit, Sherlock. Lawson got back in Will's good books at least before Mash-Up. ''He was willing to do ''Bust A Move, showing his first preformance in front of the Glee Club in an actual preformance since his audition. He doesn't say much about the Puckleberry romance, but is seen laughing at Finn and Quinn getting slushied- In Finn's case, twice. He's seen LHFAO (Laughing His Frickin' Ass Off) after slushie-bombing Mr. Schue. Wheels ''strengthed Daniel's friendship with Artie, and he nearly did something incredibly stupid- Try to compete for the ''Defying Gravity (Wicked) ''solo. Thankfully, he was so shocked by being told to do a wheelchair number, he forgot to tell Mr. Schue about his plan. This episode showed Lawson has some version of Assassin's Creed's "Eagle Vision" (A glorified Identify Friend/Foe system), and we saw the following characters: Rachel was gold (Or, a terget), Finn was red (An enemy) and Quinn and Puck were blue (Allies). During he bake sale, Daniel discovers Puck drugged the cupcakes through a drug test machine he "Borrowed" from Harmon's locker. For the sake of Artie, however, he sets the test results on fire in the football player's locker room. To support Kurt, Daniel voted for Kurt, even after he sabotaged his audition. Finally, at the ''Proud Mary preformance, Lawson falls out of his wheelchair at the end, and falls onto Santana's chair. Daniel bearly appeared in Ballad: ''He showed up at the start, didn't get paired, and finally came back in the end for ''Lean On Me. '' In ''Hairography, ''Daniel gets his wallet stolen five times by the Jane Adams Girls. He returns the favour, to say the least. During the ''Hair/Crazy In Love (Cast of HAIR/Beyonce), ''Daniel was suprisingly given lead for Crazy In Love. Before you ask, he only did it because Snow Patrol did their own version (On the album, Up to Now). Lawson was unimpressed, to say the least, with Rachel's new look at school, and later told her she didn't have a chance while Quinn has the baby. Secretly, he himself knows Puck's the father (Through voiceover, we learn he actually did work), but all Rachel does is basicly scoff in his face and walk off. Daniel was around for ''Imagine (John Lennon), (Although he said he'd rather put a power drill in his head then listen to them sing again) and True Colours (Cyndi Lauper). Mattress opened with Daniel and Artie practising with Written In The Stars (Tinne Tempah+Eric Tanner) at the start, which then follwos with the now standard formula: Lawson, Harmon and the rest exchange witty banter, then Schuester comes in and deflates it. Lawson initally says no to Rachel asking him into the photo, then after seeing Finn go, even after she sang Smile (Lily Alan), with him. Thankfully, Daniel's face was spared ridicule, unless the jocks use Photoshop on still pictures of him in Jump (Van Halen). He later apologiesed to Mr. Schue for "All my sarcastic crap I put you through" after he announces he can't go to Sectionals. As you may expect, Sectionals was a big moment for New Directions. Daniel, for once, didn't insult Finn after his rampage, and Lawson stayed quiet through it all. Thankfully, His existance prevented Jacob Ben Israel coming to the show. Once there, he again stayed quiet through Jane Adams stealing Proud Mary and And I'm Telling You I'm Not Going (Dreamgirls), ''and later "The genocidal campaign on Journey" (The Haverbrook Kids "Don't Stop Belivin'". In the green room, when Rachel is about to do ''Don't Rain On My Parade (Funny Girl), Daniel says he can make it a duet, and he does. Lawson then appears and preforms like an Edwardian stage actor (Rachel compares him to Dorian Gray in her mind), but is shown to enjoy himself during Don't Rain On My Parade He also does Kings And Queens (30 Seconds To Mars), with Artie, Puck and Jack. At the end, right before You Can't Always Get What You Want (Rolling Stones), ''he gets one of the spotlight people to turns off the light he and Rachel are under and steals a kiss from her. As he walks away, he gives her a sly wink, subtly telling her he has feelings for her. After New Directions win, Lawson's last act of the season is to drop a firebomb on Amizo's car for, earlier on in the episode, taking his bag and setting it on fire. Lawson didn't believe things would be better after Sectionals- And unfortunatly, he was right. ''Hell-O began a running gag in the series that whenever someone tries to slushie Daniel, he ducks in time and someone else from Glee gets hit by the Slushie. He preformed Take That's Hello for his Hello number, and while ordering a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, he saw the birth of St. Berry. He was around during Rachel's "Gives You Hell" ''number, and was seen in the background punching the air when Finn broke it off with Rachel. He was last seen during ''"Hello Goodbye" (The Beetles). '' In ''The Power Of Madonna, Lawson fails to show up for anything outside of actual meetings, and doesn't sing at all, saying that he's never really connected to any Madonna song. He did watch Kurt and Mercedes sing ''4 Minutes (Justin Timberlake and Madonna), ''but other then that, all he did was be shocked when Jesse showed up. ﻿ Category:Characters